


Candy for Dinner

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: It's November second.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Candy for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporalheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalheadache/gifts).



"How many more tiny chocolates are you going to eat before dinner?" Hardison asks. He glances towards the kitchen, but Eliot doesn't stick his head out through the breezeway and shout at them, so he must not have heard.

Parker shrugs and unwraps another one. She eats it in tiny bites, looking exactly like Hardison imagines a little bird would look, if a bird had pretty, blonde hair and ate Three Musketeers bars.

When Eliot puts dinner on the table, there's only two plates.

"It's November second," Eliot says with a shrug when Hardison frowns at him. "I'm not stupid."


End file.
